There are a variety of conventional golf tees in the markets. Typically, a golf tee acts as a stand on which a golf ball can sit and raise the ball above the ground. Most golf tees are designed with a view to assist the movement of the ball and seeks to increase the flight distance of the golf ball. It is fairly typical that a golfer will have many golf tees in his golf bags because golf tees tend to break easily. Also, a golfer may often also have different types of golf tees so that he or she may choose whichever suitable one for use in a particular situation. Publications on conventional golf tees include U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,974, published UK Patent Application No. 2,5252,049A, U.S. Pat. No. 5,728,013, published UK Patent Application No. 2,334,218A, U.S. Pat. No. 6,004,228, U.S. Pat. No. 4,989,869, U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,014, U.S. Pat. No. 5,242,170, published US Patent Application No. 2004/0018896, published US Patent Application No. 2003/0181262, published International Application No. WO2004/101080, published International Application No. WO2005/032668, published US Patent Application No. 2005/0143195, published US Patent Application No. 2004/0152542 and published US Patent Application No. 2004/0166964, the contents of all of which are incorporated in their entirety herein for reference.